


one kiss

by oversized_child (Hell_on_Wheels)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 'platonic', Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Kissing, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Party, Partying, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_on_Wheels/pseuds/oversized_child
Summary: Five times he never noticed.





	1. 5 times he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkeiKbqa02g

1. 

**Micheal**

**April 27th, 2019, at 12:00 pm**

hey

hey

do you have plans this weekend

because if you don't i was wondering if you wanted  
to binge watch some of season 8 with me 

yeah, after you spoILED THE WHOLE OF SEASON  
7 FOR ME

lol too slow

dAMMIT

but sure

when?

uh

how's tomorrow?

that works

what time tho

how's 1 pm work

at my house

oh yeah that works

r u gonna pick me up

of course

see you then

waIT LEMME CHECK WITH MY MOM  
_read_

WHAT DO YOU MEAN READ

DAMMIT MICHEAL

Claire woke up, and - put in effort into what she looked like, because by golly gosh she was gonna look fucking  _amazing_ for Micheal. Really, she had to sacrifice everything and anything for him.

And she really did. She was ready to offer her soul to her mother just to let her to be with Micheal for - what, a few hours at most? Hell, those were going to be the best few hours of her life.

The doorbell rang. 

She ran to the front door, looking through the peephole.  _Fuck, it's Micheal, fuCK AND HE LOOKS SO GOOD HHHHH._

Claire opened the door hesitantly. "Uh...hey!"

Micheal smiled softly. "You look good like this."

Claire blushed in what she hoped was a flattering way. "Thanks. You look good too. I mean, I don't get to see you too often out of SJA, so, but, yeah, you look  _really_ good."

Micheal laughed lightly. Claire thought she was  _actually_ going to melt.

"Well? Shall we go?" Micheal held out his arm jokingly. 

"I don't need a Prince Charming to hold my hand."  _But I do need you._

Soft mutters from Micheal. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. Let's go to the land of blood and gore." Micheal smiled mischievously.

Claire climbed into the passenger seat. "Where do you even live, anyway?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow."

"Of course."

"Who do you predict will die?"

"Everyone but Danaerys."

"Of course. I bet everybody but Snow will die."

"No, but Snow would save Danaerys!"

"Yeah, but this is  _Game of Thrones_. They'd kill anyone and anyway, Snow could totally backstab Danaerys."

"...you just wanna see me squirm."

"Yes, my one goal in life is to make you as uncomfortable as possible. That is the pinnacle of true annoyance. Also, we're here."

Micheal got out of the car. He went round the car and opened the door for Claire. 

"After you, Clarissa." He winked.

Claire blushed a little.

He unlocked the door. "I've got HBO set up on the TV already. Also, I have snacks if you want them."

"Ah - no thanks."

Claire flopped onto the couch. "This is the most goddamn comfiest couch I've ever felt."

Micheal smacked Claire. "Move, I like the armrest. You can lie on me if you want."

Claire budged a bit, Micheal sat down, and Claire laid on Micheal.

The next few hours could be described as - well, a swirl of yelling and screaming.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"SJJSJSJSJJSJSJSJ W H Y????"

It was 8 pm.

"HHhhhhhh."

Micheal laughed a little. "Let me drive you home."

Claire was still quietly dying. "I'm still dying."

"Well, let me console you whilst I drive you home."

It was still quietly turning to night, and the soft hum of the car filled the otherwise silent atmosphere.

Claire got out of the car, and she shivered a little.

Micheal noticed, grabbing his jacket. "Here, take this. It's cold."

Claire smiled gratefully. "Thanks for this. I'll give it back at SJA."

Micheal smiled in return. "Thank you for promising to return my jacket, Clarissa."

Claire nodded. Micheal leaned in carefully, missing her cheek. "Sorry, I tripped a little."

"Uh...thanks. For tonight, today, I mean. It was really fun. Thanks."

Micheal smiled a small smile. "No worries." He climbed into the car, and waved.

"Good night, Clarissa."

_Cinderella heard the clock strike a quarter to twelve. She at once made her adieus to the company and hastened away as fast as she could._

 

2.

The party was hot, and high on adrenaline. Music was pumping and, of course, it was hosted by Justin. The only party that her mom would ever let her go to. Because Justin was the most goddamn perfect human being to ever exist, and 'maybe you should be more like Justin,' and -

the list goes on.

Of course, Claire said yeah because a certain someone was going.

And because everyone was high, there was one game that everyone insisted on playing. Spin the Bottle. 

Now, had this been a random juvenile game with a bunch of dumb high schoolers, Claire would have no issue.

But Micheal. 

Was playing.

And he.

Had landed on her.

"No. I absolutely refuse to kiss Claire, I don't care who else you pair me with, I am absolutely, with total finality, not going kiss Claire."

_Oh._

There was no way, no fucking way, that Micheal liked her. That simply wasn't to be believed. What kind of person would fall in love - 

with Claire?

He already had a perfect little girlfriend

and

they had only 

ever had

a platonic

relationship.

Everyone was staring expectantly at Claire.

"I - uh, I'm sorry. I get it, it's just a game. Nothing personal, right? It's weird kissing a friend. I'm - I'm gonna go get a drink. Take me out of the game, okay?" Claire smiled. Or hoped she looked like she was smiling.

It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, her gut was rolling. It felt like  _shit,_ being so openly rejected by someone she had thought was mutually crushing on her. 

Apparently not.

_Face it/You used me/You saw the sexy clothes/The supermodel pose/What did you know?_

 

3.

Hearts don't work like that. 

And, even though she promises herself, she goes to another party. With Micheal.

And they play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

And they end up together in the closet, mere millimetres apart. The room feels too smaller than it should, the walls closing in too quickly, and he feels so close.

"Um."

Silence.

"I just wanted - to say sorry. I - the last time we played this sort of game, uh, I was kind of a dickhead. I just - like you said, I didn't want to fuck up our relationship."

"..."

"I can understand if you're angry at me."

"..."

The rest of the time is spent in silence, the two trying to furtively look anywhere but each other. The closet is so small, though, and there's not much to look at. There's nothing to escape from this inexplicably heavy tone, atmosphere, that's settled. It's just an apology.

It's a reconciliation. An olive branch extended.

And she wants so desperately to forgive him, because he's so sweet. And she just wants to return to the quiet periods of normalcy she shared with Micheal, the - well, to her - not so platonic platonic touches they shared.

"...I forgive you."

Micheal allows a slow sigh. "Thank you."

And - because people are weak, and  _she_ is weak, she starts crying. 

And Micheal doesn't know what to do. And hesitantly, he puts his arms around Claire in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

 

4.

Their relationship is careful, like walking around on eggshells.

And neither of them really wants that.

They just want to go back to when they cuddled and watched GoT, yelling and screaming at the screen. 

But neither of them really knows how to proceed.

**Micheal**

**May 1st, 8:00 pm**

hey

ur probably busy

but like this weird relationship  
is really awkward and i just want  
us to go back to when we watched  
got together

um

wanna go idk have lunch together?

sure

where to?

adonis

 

how does the 4th work?

see you then  
 _read_

Claire put some effort. She didn't want to come across as too needy, but she did need to look good. She headed out, being dropped off at Adonis. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Table for how many?"

"Just two, please, thanks."

"Oooo, are you going on a date?" The waitress asked slyly. "If you are, I'd like to suggest these cakes. They're really popular among our couples."

"Thanks." Claire allowed a small smile. 

Micheal arrived not too late after. "Hey."

"Hi."

They sat in silence, valuing the comfort of not having to broach the elephant in the room.

"I - alright, can we have a do-over? Can we go back to when we cuddled in the GoT marathon?"

Micheal looked a bit surprised that Claire brought it up first. "Of course. I'd love that for us, Clarissa."

"Can this be our first 'do-over date?'"

Micheal smiled at Claire and she let one slip. "That would be nice." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Anything for you, my lady." Micheal laughed quietly at Claire's shocked face.

_Hesitation, awkward conversation/Running on low expectations_

 

5.

"Come on, Dean is arguably better. He's hotter."

"Yeah, but Sam's a better person."

"Hotter people are more valuable than better people."

"Dean gets less hot after a shit ton of seasons."

"BUT HE'LL STILL BE HOT!"

Micheal poked Claire in the side. "But Sam's a better person."

Claire poked Micheal in the side. "But Dean's still hotter."

Micheal softly elbowed Claire and started giggling. "Sam's better."

Claire elbowed Micheal in retaliation. "Dean's hotter."

They began to dissolve into giggles, softly elbowing each other.

Micheal leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on Claire's face. "I'm sorry, that wasn't consensual, but it felt right."

Claire's face began to heat up. "You can't just - kiss me like that!" She took a pillow and smacked him with it. Softly.

Micheal took up a pillow as well and began to smack.

"You're dumb."

" _You're_ dumb."


	2. + 1

\+ 1

They were staring at the sky, looking at the constellations and making dumb names.

They were slowly inching closer, their bodies nearly pressed up against each other not for the warmth, but for the assurance that the other existed.

Their hands were twining in each others, with the soft caress of would-be lovers. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You're dumb, you know that, right?"

"You too."

The cool air wasn't about to come between them.

"Do you...want to go a bit farther?"

Claire sat up quickly. 

"What about...Megan? Lei?"

Micheal laughed. 

"You were worried about her? I dumped her way before, man. She was getting too clingy."

Micheal sat up slowly and carefully took Clarissa's face. "Look, you're a really pretty girl, and I've wanted to ask you for years. Clarissa, will you be my girlfriend?"

Clarissa sat in shock, the words she though she'd never hear coming from the lips of one Micheal.

"Of course, you dummie."

Clarissa pressed their lips together, his slightly chapped lips against her soft ones, and they tumbled to the ground, dissolving into giggles.

"That wasn't consensual." Micheal smiles up at her.

_Trembling, the prince knelt beside her, and awakened her with a kiss. And now the enchantment was broken._


End file.
